Jaz're Katl'uka
Name: Jaz're Katl'uka Age: 22 Birthday: 12th Sun of the 4th Umbral Moon Guardian: Halone, the Fury Job: adventure/miner weakness: - unable to read since he was never allowed to. -has problems showing emotions -Can't stand being around the opposite sex when alone, due to pass history with it. -Has no magic, so only knows how to use weapons that doesn't require magic -Can't stand being in big groups, as the eyes start to make him feel unwelcome -problems opening up to people, as well as trust issues Fun Facts: -He wears a bandanna that covers one eye since he's embarrassed about having two different eye colors. History: Was born in a family of 6 siblings, as he was the oldest of them all. when he turned six years old, his father and mother were too far into debt, and to get out of it, they sold him off to the highest bidder as a slave. Five days after he was sold, his new owner finally showed up to picked him up, and since then his downward spiral began. From the age of six, up to the age of twelve, he had six different masters. Some used him to earn money for them, by working the streets at night. Some used him to become deadly with the blades, turning him into a hired assassin, making his body count around fifty by the age he was twelve. When he was thirteen, he was bought by his final master, as he no longer earned money for the masters, but became a butler for the family now. Within a few days travel, he finally arrived with his new family that he is serving, meeting the daughter that was a year older than him, as he was about to become her own personal butler. For him, it was love at first sight, as he could never forget the moment he saw her. Three years passed, as they become closer to each other, to the point where she was baring his child. Three days before he turned seventeen, he bought a ring to give her, and ask for her hand in marriage. Little did he know, while he was out in town, her parents found out and were furious, plotting to kill him and the child when it became born. In a shocked mind, she ran into her own room, hanging herself from the ceiling. Three hours passed, as he finally arrived back, sneaking up to the window, seeing the hanging body of hers. The image burned into his mind, as he flew into a huge rage, kicking down the doors of the mansion, slaying everyone that got in his way. The body count was six by the time he got to her parents, taking the life of the mother, but unable to take the life of her father, since the guards of the town were called and entering the building, giving him enough time to escape out the back, dashing into the woods under the dimly lit sky, only the moon was visible. From the age of seventeen up to the age of eighteen, he lived on the streets, doing anything to earn money and enough food for the day. He even resorted to stealing from stalls and other civilians. During one of the times, he was caught, instead of getting turned in he was adopted into a family. His new family had three ladies, a father and mother. He relearn the meaning of family and love, and bonding with them after a year of slowly warming up to them. At the age of twenty, he got a letter from his birth parents, telling him they wanted to see him, going against his gut he went to see them. It was all a trap, one he arrived they all jumped him, trying to turn him in for the 1.3 million Gil bounty on his head, that was just placed three months ago. He slayed them all, in cold blood after they begged for mercy, as he no longer saw them as family anymore. Little did he know, they had one more child since he was sold, as she witness everything he has done, leaving her traumatized. He then was finally able to kill his old lovers father, when he snuck into the house, slicing his neck while he slept. During the return to his new family, he saw a group of travelers that were needing help clearing a dungeon for the adventures guild. Out of his "kindness", he said he would help if he got a cut as well, which they all agreed on. During the quest, he lost two of the four members in the dungeon, that was due to his fault and not protecting them. The last two survived till the end of the dungeon, when they got jumped by a large amount of monsters. After around five minutes of fighting, they all were killed off, but seeing the carnage, and his new party members body parts scattered around, he broke down. Holding one of he members body against his chest, as he kept on apologizing for not being able to help them, and having them all get killed in the process, since they were his first friends in years. Once he returned back to his new family, he found out his parents were killed during an adventure, a note saying that if anything should happen, to take care of his sisters. He took that to heart, and to this day will do anything for them. and will fight for them, even if he dies in the process, since they are the only family that ever loved him for behind him.